


Un entre-deux

by Alaiya



Category: A Land Fit for Heroes - Richard Morgan
Genre: Female Homosexuality, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language, Questioning, brothers in arms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archeth, Ringil et Egar sont sur le point de s'embarquer sur les bateaux de l'Empire en quête d'une cité légendaire et accessoirement du changeling Illwrack. A moins que ce soit l'inverse. Dans tous les cas, ils iront ensemble, c'est décidé. Ça mérite bien un petit verre, non ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un entre-deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt : Terre de Héros - In vino veritas - Archeth, Ringil, Egar - Tous ratings (pas de spoil tome 3)
> 
> Écrit pour : flanellepilou
> 
> Disclaimer : Richard Morgan
> 
> Note : prend place entre le tome 2 et le tome 3

Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans le silence du crépuscule et de la vaste esplanade du chantier naval, vidé de ses ouvriers à cette heure. Archeth, qui considérait la préparation de l’expédition enfin en bonne voie, avait décrété un jour de congé pour tout le monde le lendemain. Y compris et surtout pour elle-même ; le krin ne suffisait plus à maintenir son attention assez alerte pour encaisser tout à la fois la suffisance d’Anasharal, le cynisme de Jhiral et les récriminations de leurs “généreux donateurs” dont les doléances s’amoncelaient sur son bureau au point de l’empêcher d’y croiser ses bottes.

Ringil et Egar, restés à distance respectueuse alors qu’elle virait tout son monde à force d’invectives et de coups de pieds au cul, l’avaient regardée ramasser chutes de bois et autres fonds de bitume pour regrouper le tout entre quelques briques et y foutre le feu. Avant de mettre en perce un tonneau de vin.

« En provenance directe des caves de Sa Radiance impériale », avait-elle ironisé à l’attention de ses deux amis qu’elle avait invités à s’approcher d’un signe désinvolte avant de rajouter que Jhiral était infoutu de savoir qui le dépouillait, et de quoi, pourvu que nul ne touchât à son trône chéri.

Ils s’étaient installés là, tous les trois, à même le sol autour du foyer. Un talon de jambon fumé, chapardé le matin même dans les cuisines de la Kiriath par un Egar à l’air même pas coupable, accompagnait avantageusement le vin issu des vignes d’au-delà de la capitale dont la saveur ronde et chaleureuse et plus encore la teneur en alcool valurent à Archeth des claquements de langues appréciateurs.

« Un avant-goût de ce qu’on embarquera avec nous pour partir vers le nord. » répliqua-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire qui découvrit ses dents trop blanches dans son visage dont la teinte se confondait dorénavant avec la nuit tombée.

Egar renifla :

« L’empire ne nous a pourtant pas fait l’honneur de ce genre de traitement pendant la guerre, pas vrai Gil ?

— Parce que tu aurais trouvé l’énergie de buter du lézard après ça, peut-être ?

— Qui sait ? J’aurais pu même me faire un deuxième dragon ! »

Ringil eut un ricanement, entrechoquant son gobelet en fer avec le Majak qui vacillait doucement sous l’effet de la boisson :

« Sans moi pour couvrir tes arrières ? Dans tes rêves mon vieux.

— Mes arrières, comme tu dis, se sont toujours très bien portés sans toi.

— Vraiment ?

— Si tu n’étais pas mon vieil ami Ringil Eskiath, je dirais que le mec assis à côté de moi est en train de me faire du gringue.

— Et si c’était le cas ?

— Je mettrais mon poing dans sa petite gueule de pédale.

— Alors c’est que tu n’es pas encore complètement bourré. »

Elle écoutait leurs rires gras devenir de plus en plus incertains et voyait leurs épaules se toucher, s’appuyer l’une contre l’autre comme ils s’avachissaient de plus en plus dans la lueur prodiguée par les flammes. Dans un autre monde peut-être… Ou les lieux gris, dont Ringil répugnait tant à leur parler mais dont le peu qu’il leur en avait dit avait suffi à la Kiriath pour s’en faire une idée relativement précise : un amoncellement des possibles, au cœur duquel il était facile de se perdre pour un esprit trop faible. Gil y avait-il déjà croisé Egar ? Un Egar plus jeune – ou plus vieux peu importait – mais dont l’obsession n’aurait pas été, pour une fois, de fourrer sa queue dans la première chatte venue. Ringil aurait-il alors été tenté de s’arrêter à sa hauteur – au mépris de toutes les règles destinées à l’empêcher de devenir fou – pour combler un désir que même plusieurs tonneaux de vin ne réussissaient pas à leur faire reconnaître ?

La pensée d’Ishgrim, soudain, s’imposa à elle et embrasa son ventre. Elle avait fait prévenir la jeune femme qu’elle ne rentrait pas tout de suite mais l’idée de son corps blanc et nu en train de l’attendre dans leur lit lui fit regretter l’espace d’un instant cet intervalle de temps qu’elle s’accordait en compagnie de ses frères d’armes. Ishgrim ne manquerait pas de sentir le vin dans son haleine, ni de deviner dans le blanc de ses yeux le krin qu’elle avait de nouveau consommé en excès ce jour-là. Pourtant, elle ne le lui reprocherait pas, songea-t-elle avec un pincement inattendu au cœur . Elle ne lui reprochait jamais rien de toute façon. Leur départ était imminent et avec lui, leur séparation. Elles n’en avaient pas parlé, pas vraiment. Si elles l’avaient fait, Archeth aurait risqué de se rendre compte qu’elle n’était plus très sûre de vouloir se mettre en quête d’une chimère – terme employé par Ringil mais en une seule et unique occasion, après qu’il eut avisé le regard noir de la Kiriath – quand elle avait déjà sous la main tout ce qu’elle désirait.

« Archidi, tu es partie où, là ? » Le rire tonitruant d’Egar la fit sursauter. « A la recherche de ta cité mystérieuse, ou entre les seins si merveilleusement lourds de ta beauté du nord ?

— Va chier Eg’, grommela-t-elle en remplissant de nouveau son verre. Et arrête de reluquer Ishgrim.

— Je ne la reluque pas.

— Tes yeux, non. Mais ta queue, c’est une autre histoire.

— Allez – la main de Ringil se tendit par-dessus les flammes – prends ça.

— J’ai assez…

— Ouais, c’est sûr. Mais je préfère une Archeth qui plane plutôt qu’une Archeth qui boit un peu trop. Et toi aussi, je parie. »

Les ombres mouvantes sur le visage de Gil semblaient jouer avec la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue et la Kiriath ne se rendit compte qu’elle avait rivé son regard dessus qu’au moment où un sourire mince s’étira en travers du visage couturé. Et usé, réalisa-t-elle alors que la tête d’Egar retombait, maladroite, sur l’épaule de Ringil, avant de se redresser aussitôt, comme piquée par une guêpe.

« Putain je vieillis, marmonna le Skaranak en contemplant le fond de son gobelet. Avant…

— C’est fini, “avant”.

— Il paraît. »

Ils s’entreregardèrent en silence. Puis les yeux de Ringil pivotèrent vers le fleuve, et la masse sombre de la flotte impériale qui se balançait doucement contre le quai.

« Pourtant, il faudra bien qu’il y ait un “après”. »

 

 


End file.
